Imposter
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Jessy stayed, but is that a good thing? Everything isn't as it seems and ThunderClan could suffer from it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm here with another one-shot. Now, before anyone gets mad, I want to explain myself. I'm not a huge Jessy fan, but I don't hate her. Now, I love Squirrelflight, she is my favorite Warriors character. This does not show my true feelings or views for either of them, let alone for any character shown in this story. I wrote this because I'm annoyed how people portray Squirrelflight as a heartless killer while Jessy is shown as a Mary-Sue or a better option for Bramblestar. Note, this is meant to be a parody of sorts for stories and views like these. Does this mean I hate people who dislike Squirrelflight? Of course not, that's stupid. Does this story show that I dislike people who ship JessyBramble? Once again, the answer is no. I don't really care who people ship or who they like/dislike, again this is meant more as a joke/parody.**

* * *

The brown tabby leader and former kittypet sat together near the camp. The amber eyed she-cat gazed at the tom with a slight sadness to her. She knew how he felt and knew what must be done.

"Bramblestar, I love you, but I know how you feel about Squirrelflight. I don't want to cause even more drama between you two, so I'll go." As the dark brown cat began to pad away, the leader suddenly looked up and sighed.

"Jessy, wait, don't go. Even though we only knew each other for a moon. Even though I've been through much more with Squirrelflight. Even though you kept on getting into my business. Even though we've barely shown our love, I want you to stay Jessy. I love you and no matter what, I want you to be my mate." The amber eyed she-cat gazed at ThunderClan's leader.

"You really mean it? You really want me to stay?" The tabby nodded.

"Of course. I love you and nothing can change that, even if we've only known each other for a short amount of time." The she-cat smiled as she padded back towards Bramblestar. The pair sat close and twined tails.

"I love you Bramblestar and nothing will change that."

"I love you too Jessy and I feel the same way," the leader replied. After a few more relaxing moments, the larger tom got up.

"Hey, if you're going to stay, why don't we hold a ceremony for you? After all, you deserve a good name despite what the others say. So what if you were rude to my sister and my deputy and former mate, Squirrelflight? So what if you act like a hot shot? That doesn't or shouldn't matter as long as you love me." The two cats purred as they headed back into camp. After he called the Clan to the highledge, the ceremony began.

"Jessy, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shimmerpaw for your perfect hunting and battle skill as well as your beauty. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Shimmerpaw! Shimmerpaw! Shimmerpaw!" The Clan cheered. Squirrelflight and her new apprentice touched noses as she smiled. However, everything wasn't well. After the ceremony had been completed, the ThunderClan deputy sat to the side of camp, away from other festivities.

"Stupid Shimmerpaw. Everyone seems to love her and yet, they clearly don't see her for who she is. Well if she wants Bramblestar, she'll have to go through me to get him. She will never have him as her mate, even if I have to kill her. Heck, why even? I hate her so much for taking my Bramblestar away, I should just do it," the deputy growled to herself, aloud. Suddenly near her, the ginger warrior heard someone coming.

"Squirrelflight, was that you?" The familiar voice of Leafpool asked. Alarmed, the deputy looked up.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"Well how you wanted to kill Shimmerpaw and how she'll never have him. Listen, are you alright? You don't sound like yourself. Besides, I wouldn't expect you to kill over love after what happened with Ashfur," the brown tabby stated. The busy tailed warrior dug her claws into the softened earth beneath her paws.

"Ah well, I think it's just nerves. That's all. I don't think I'm thinking as straight as I should be. I guess I also need something to get my anger out, that's all." Although unconvinced, the medicine cat left her sister and headed back into the medicine den. _Dang it, I need to be better about concealing my true feelings for that wrench! If anyone finds out, I could be banished. Then again, this is all to protect my Bramblestar._ As the night replaced the day with its little light, the she-cat headed into the warriors den.

* * *

A moon passed after the welcoming of Shimmerpaw. Training was going well for the new apprentice. Things were looking brighter as the relationship between her and the leader blossomed and as the Clan became a little more accepting for her. The dark brown she-cat got up, preparing for a new day of training. As she made her way out into the camp clearing, she was quickly called for a hunting patrol. As she met up with the other warriors, she heard all conversation stop as soon as she was spotted. Shimmerpaw smiled, but few grinned back, let alone made eye contact with the leader's mate. _Well then, I see the gossip was about me. Or maybe, they just don't like me. Idiots. Then again, I should be kinder considering they're in the sights of the leader's beautiful, perfect mate_ , she thought with pride. After patrols were called, Squirrelflight joined the group of awaiting warriors and apprentices.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. A few cats nodded as the patrol headed out from the camp. As they walked on in mostly silence, Shimmerpaw heard a few apprentices talking behind her. Listening in on their conversation, she made out what they were talking about.

"I don't get it Amberpaw, why is Shimmerpaw an apprentice even though she's basically perfect at hunting _and_ fighting? I mean, shouldn't she have just been made a warrior."

"While I agree with that, after all it does make the rest of us look bad, how can she hunt and fight so well? For someone who's basically been a kittypet all her life, I don't get ow she has so much skill. Perhaps she's just lying and wants to make herself look better?" Amberpaw replied. Before the dark brown she-cat could snap at the two younger cats, they had reached the hunting sight.

"Okay, we're here. I believe in order to get the most prey, we should split up. Besides, it'll be good training for the apprentices," Squirrelflight stated.

"Amberpaw and Spiderleg, can you two hunt by the old twoleg nest? Ivypool and Snowpaw, you can hunt here. Lionblaze, can you hunt near the sky oak? Lastly, Shimmerpaw and I will hunt near the ShadowClan border. Let's meet back near this area when the hunting's all done, okay?" The warriors and apprentices nodded before splitting up to hunt. Once everyone was well out of earshot, Squirrelflight led Shimmerpaw towards a secluded hunting area that wasn't far from ShadowClan territory. Everything was still and quiet. Shimmerpaw could taste no sent of prey, let alone hear anything involving it. Turning to her ginger mentor, the she-cat asked, "Why are we here? There doesn't seem to be much, or any prey here at all." The white pawed deputy turned to the apprentice with seemingly sweet smile. However, the dark she-cat knew it wasn't real. Under the surface of the grin was something that seemed crazed and almost animalistic.

"Uh Squirrelflight, is everything okay? You're kind of making me uncomfortable with that odd smile. And, I'd prefer if my eyes didn't have to stare at that thing you call a face."

"Oh everything is fine. Well, everything will be fine once you're gone," Squirrelflight purred in a hypnotic like state.

"What do you mean, 'when I'm gone'? I thought most things were fine when I was around." The ginger deputy shook her head.

"Listen Shimmerpaw, everything isn't fine. Ever since you stepped into the picture, my life has gone into ruin! You took my beloved Bramblestar away from me. You act like you're the best at hunting and fighting even though you aren't. And you stick your nose into most other cat's business. What's funny is, I don't know what Bramblstar sees in you! One moon with his 'precious' Shimmerpaw and suddenly he forgets everything. Squirrelflight, who? Oh you mean that loyal she-cat who's been at my side since practically forever? The she-cat who I had as my mate? The she-cat who I raised our kits with? The she-cat who doesn't second guess me, undermine me, suggest something stupid and brash or tries to butt into all my conversations? That she-cat? Well who cares about her? I have a new mate now! One who is prettier and younger and who I've only known for one moon! That's the she-cat who'll be my mate!" At this point, the deputy was sobbing uncontrollably. _Well, she's not going to calm down herself and frankly I don't want to deal with an overdramatic and crying warrior. I might get my fur messy. But hey, I'm pretty sure it's the right thing to do. And besides, if Bramblestar hears about this, maybe he'll love me even more_ , Shimmerpaw thought. As the she-cat padded towards her sobbing mentor, the ginger deputy stood up.

"Don't you dare come near me you piece of crowfood!" She yelled. With blazing green eyes, Shimmerpaw shrank back in fear.

"I truly love him unlike you! All you are is just a pretty, young face! He doesn't really care for you! What's funny is, I'm surprised that he even accepted you as a mate! We both really know he still wants me!" The deputy boomed. Anger suddenly coursed through the apprentice as she stepped forward.

"What do you mean?! He loves me for who I am! He doesn't care if I'm pretty, which I am, or if I'm one of the best warriors he has, which I am as well! He loves me for me and there's nothing to change that!" Shimmerpaw spat back.

"Oh yeah, then please tell me why you're almost exactly like me? Besides the pelt color and how you constantly disrupt private conversations and are needless rude, you act almost exactly like me! We're very fiery, stubborn and we hate to admit we're wrong. We're exteremly loyal and would do anything for Bramblestar! Face it, we're almost exactly the same," Squirrelflight yowled. Through misty eyes, the deputy smiled, believing she had hurt Shimmerpaw. Instead of being hurt, however the dark brown apprentice stayed standing then padded towards her mentor. The two were practically nose to nose.

"You listen here honey, I am _nothing_ like you! Clearly you're just a clingy little rat, hoping Bramblestar will come crawling to you from the hole from which you came. You're just jealous of my looks and how amazing I am. You think Bramblestar would ever love you? You're nothing but a bitter elder, wanting things to be like 'the good old days'. Well face it you senile fool, you're nothing but weak and pathetic. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going back to report to Bramblestar." As the dark she-cat turned to leave, laughter came from Squirrelflight's direction.

"Oh, I may be ugly in your eyes honey, but a least I'm nicer to look at on the inside. Even still, I'd hope you wouldn't tell Bramblestar. If you do, bad things will come." Stopping in her tracks, the former kittypet dug her exposed claws into the dirt.

"What are these bad things exactly?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just little things like framing you for murder, having everything you love torn from you and having everyone turn on you. Just simple things like that," Squirrelflight replied. The fur on Shimmerpaw's back began to lift.

"You…You would really frame me for things like that? I may hate you Squirrelflight, but I'll admit that's even that's too low for you."

"Oh, and you want to bet? I may have been acting good all my life and I may have been trying to do what's best for my Clan. What do I get in return? A Clan that distrusts me. A mate that hates me for a secret then goes after a she-cat practically like me. Three kits who I raised from birth hate me. True I was forgiven by the kits and my former mate, but I'm still punished by your existence! What did I do to deserve this," the deputy asked aloud.

"I don't know Squirrelflight, but there's no point in letting it out on me. I'm sorry you were hurt and I'm sorry you have all these problems, but don't let it out on me! Besides, even if you were capable of murder and framing me, no one would even believe it was me in the first place! They'd think of it as someone else. Listen, Squirrelfight. Maybe you should stop wallowing in your anger and just accept the fact. Bramblestar loves me and while there may be a few cinders of love for you, he's moved on. And you should too," Shimmerpaw stated. The ginger she-cat shook her head.

"No, I can't let go of the fact he loves you after everything we've been through. You think you're all that, but just wait and see. Once he sees the true you, he'll come back to me."

"Yeah right. Like I've tried to explain a few times, he doesn't love you anymore. He loves me. I'm the one and only she-cat for him and if you're in the picture, then how will we be happy. How will he be happy? Just think of his happiness instead of yours," the apprentice argued. Squirrelflight stepped back a little.

"Just stop it Shimmerpaw. Your argument is going nowhere and we both know you're wrong. It's best if we never speak of this again, understand?"

"No. I really think we should talk about who Bramblestar rightly belongs to. I honestly believe-"

"Do you understand, Shimmerpaw? All I need is a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Now let's try again. Do you understand?" Without another word, the brown apprentice nodded. With a smile, Squirrelflight put back on her normal attitude and padded off to hunt.

* * *

Three moons passed since that event. The two she-cats hadn't talked about that argument since it happened. In fact everything, even though things were a little tense between the two, seemed okay. They trained and hunted together as Squirrelflight tried to make Shimmerpaw a better warrior. Though everything was going well, the deputy still felt much bitterness towards Shimmerpaw while the she-cat was only concerned about keeping 'her' Bramblestar safe from his deputy as well as her reputation and appearance up.

Shimmerpaw padded out of the leader's den and sat in the clearing. The she-cat relaxed in the warm sunlight with a grin. As she rested, she suddenly sat up, thinking she heard her sweet Bramblestar. Instead she found Squirrelflight by the medicine den with her sister, crying. _What are you talking about_ , the apprentice though as she narrowed her amber eyes. Slowly getting up, Shimmerpaw moved closer without trying to draw attention to herself. Sitting in another comfortable spot, the dark cat listened in.

"Leafpool, I don't know what to do. I love Bramblestar and I want him to be happy, but I just can't help it when I see him and Shimmerpaw together. When I see them together, I feel nothing but pain and sadness. Does our moons of love mean nothing? Does everything we've been through mean nothing? I just don't know at this point," the deputy softly cried. Leafpool placed her paw on her sister's side.

"Listen Squirrelflight, I understand it hurts you. When I saw Crowfeather with his new mate and son, I felt so much sorrow and pain myself. It hurt to know he had moved on, and honestly it still does sometimes despite us coming to an understanding. I still love him and I always will, but love is about letting go. Maybe that's what you need to do with Bramblestar," Leafpool explained. Her ginger sister shook her head.

"I want him to be happy and I want to let go, but I can't. I've tried so many times and I can't let go until _she's_ gone." Both Leafpool and Shimmerpaw knew who the 'she' was. _I'm getting nowhere with this. I need to try something else with my sister, so she can get better_ , Leafpool thought. Meanwhile, Shimmerpaw was recoiling from the bitterness of her mentor. _Wow, what a drama feast with her! Heck, what a confusing time with her! Is she unstable with her emotions or something?! I wouldn't be surprised if she was. Heck, I can't believe she's_ still _trying to steal my mate from me! So what if they spent more than one moon with each other?! So what if they raised kits together?! I'm the true love from Bramblestar! He doesn't care that I have to hear everything he talks about with other cats! He doesn't care that we only knew each other for a moon before calling it true love! That old bat needs to quit trying to steal_ my _Bramblestar from me_ , Shimmerpaw thought in anger. As she listened in again, all she heard was sobbing from the deputy. As Squirrelflight calmed down, Leafpool spoke once more.

"Listen Squirrelflight, I want to try something with you. Take all that anger and hate, if you have any which I hope you don't, and start thinking of a situation. Think of the cat you dislike or are angry at and tell me what you would do to this warrior." As she closed her green eyes for a moment, a wide smile came in to view where her frown was.

"It's Shimmerpaw who is the object of my anger. You want to know what I would do to her? I'd first find a way to humiliate her in front of the Clan. Better yet, in front of all Clans. Then when that was done with her reputation gone, or at least damaged, I'd then move on with my next plan. I'd frame her for a crime she didn't commit before threatening to tell Bramblestar. I'd slowly make her convinced she'd caused the crime before either telling her to run away or forcing her to tell the Clan. It'd be a perfect plan to get rid of that thorn in my side." As she smiled with glee, Squirrelflight's face quickly fell. "Wow, that was incredibly dark. It helped, but wow…Did I really want all that to happen. Was I so blinded by my love for Bramblestar -no, my hate for Shimmerpaw- I was like…I was like Ashfur," the she-cat asked her sister. Leafpool sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Squirrelflight. That was an interesting way to see what you were thinking, but I do agree. You were so caught up in your feelings that you didn't care what everyone else thought. I mean, I hate this excuse, but maybe you loved too much? Maybe you actually did love so much that you were blinded by it? I don't want that being a stupid excuse to defend warriors like Ashfur or what your plans were, but maybe this is a special case?"

"No Leafpool," Squirrelflight replied while gazing at the ground. "I knew what my actions were and that they were wrong. I knew I shouldn't have thought those things, but loving, or hating, too much doesn't excuse what I've done to her or what I've wanted to do. I need to apologize. The last thing I want is to be another Ashfur. The Clan doesn't need it, Jayfeather and Lionblaze don't need and it lastly and above all, Bramblestar and the Clan doesn't need this drama." Squirrelflight and Leafpool both smiled while Shimmerpaw growled softly in disgust. _She's just saying that! They're trying to ruin my image! I'm happy she finally admitted her feelings, so I can tell Bramblestar about this! After all, it will help me in the end! Even still, I'm happy she could finally apologize. At least I know she has some sort of heart…Maybe I shouldn't tell Bramblesar, after all does Squirrelflight need this? I don't know anymore, but then again, she could still try and take my mate._ Shimmerpaw didn't know what to do. On the one paw, Squirrelflight seemed better. She seemed like she was telling the truth by giving her feelings out to Leafpool and saying how her actions were much like Ashfur's, who Shimmerpaw had heard all about. On the other paw though, was she just supposed to forget her love for Bramblestar? Shimmerpaw shook her head. Of course she shouldn't feel bad for Squirrelflight. What had the deputy done to her? With a sigh, she continued to rest in the sun. As she did so, an apprentice padded up to her.

"Uh Shimmerpaw, I just want your opinion on something. I'm not the best hunter and I'm trying to get better. But when I try a new technique, I fail at it. Can you give me some pointers maybe? After all, you fit into Clan life so well and are not only a perfect hunter and a perfect fighter, but you're just so wonderful and nice. So, can you show me?" Holding back an annoyed sigh, Shimmerpaw sat up.

"Of course, Dewpaw! I would just _love_ to show you some great skills to get you as good, or even better, than me! Okay, so first show me what you do right now for hunting." The gray tom nodded as her crouched down. Already, Shimmerpaw could see problems with the tom's stance. Making mental note, she continued to watch the tom, hoping to help him. After all, the more cats she helps the more would be on her side when they were needed. The older apprentice signaled for the tom to go on. The tom did so stalking forward. Shimmerpaw shook her head slightly at the sloppy performance. Dewpaw stopped and stared at the she-cat.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. The dark apprentice thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to teach him. With a nod, she stood up.

"Okay, I'll show you how I hunt and then we'll go from there." Shimmerpaw crouched down and stood still, hoping the tom would follow her pawsteps. Dewpaw watched the she-cat, hoping to learn how to hunt properly. As she showed off her skill, more ThunderClan cats joined in watching the apprentice. Enjoying the attention, Shimmerpaw smiled, getting her stalking perfect. A few cheers broke through the small crowd of warriors and apprentices as she finished. Dewpaw smiled.

"Thanks Shimmerpaw! You helped a ton with showing me how you hunt. So, is there anything I should fix?"

"Yes actually. You need to place your back legs a bit farther apart and try to lean forward more. As for your stalking, go slower and try to be less compact. That should help you with hunting a lot." The younger apprentice smiled widely.

"Thank you Shimmerpaw! This has helped a lot," the tom purred.

"Of course, I love to help at any time." After the small group dispersed, Shimmerpaw noticed both Leafpool and Squirrelflight still sitting by the medicine den. The ginger deputy gave her apprentice a slight smile. Shimmerpaw returned it, however she sneered on the inside. _What am I doing? After what she said to me three moons ago. And after what she told her sister about what she wanted to do to me, why should I forgive her? I think maybe she's trying to be kinder, so she can get to my love. But that's will be a horrible mistake. I will do anything to stop that. Even if it kills me._ With that thought, Shimmerpaw padded towards the deputy as they headed out for training.

* * *

Shimmerpaw was nearly ready to become a warrior. Her training had gone well and it seemed things between her and Squirrelflight were brighter. However, that wasn't the case. As slight tensions between ThunderClan and WindClan rose, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had been spending more time together. Although nothing seemed odd about that considering they were leader and deputy and how other warriors had meetings with them, Shimmerpaw still felt anger. She wasn't allowed in the meetings, partly due to Bramblestar wanting it more private and partly because the other meeting members didn't want an apprentice listening in on the conversation. Currently, her mate and the others were in the leader's den talking about wat to do for the attacks. She hated being away from her mate, but at least he was doing important things. As she waited in camp, the dark apprentice decided to watch the leader's den. While waiting, Shimmerpaw watched the warriors in camp. As she did, the apprentice couldn't help but feel somewhat distressed. Without spending much time with her beloved mate. Finally, the gathered cats came out from the den. With the warriors being in the den all day, Shimmerpaw knew it must've been important. As the sun went down, Shimmerpaw joined her mate in the leader's den. As they quickly settled down, Shimmerpaw knew it'd be the best time to ask him about what they talked about.

"Bramblestar, can I ask you something?" The dark apprentice asked.

"Of course my love. You can ask me anything," the tom whispered. Knowing she had free-range with questions, Shimmerpaw went to work.

"So honey, what were you talking about exactly? What do you guys plan to do with WindClan?" Shimmerpaw asked. With a yawn, the tom began to explain their plans.

"We hope to peacefully talk with Onestar and make a deal with him. After all, peace is better than most other things," the tabby leader explained.

"Oh, what kind of deal exactly? Surely it must be a good one."

"Yes it is," Bramblestar replied with a yawn. "We're planning to let them hunt a little on our land for the peace. We hate giving up some land, even for a moon, but it's the best in the end. Now, if you don't mind, I think it might be best if we go to sleep." The tom purred as he drifted off. Shimmerpaw did the same.

The dark brown leader awoke in an instant. The amber eyed tom gazed around the odd meadow, wondering where he was.

"I was just asleep. Now I'm in a meadow. What's going on?" The tom asked aloud.

"You're in StarClan, but don't worry you aren't dead," the voice of a she-cat purred. The ThunderClan leader whipped around, only to see a recognizable golden pelt.

"Mother? Oh my, Goldenflower, it's great to see you again," Bramblestar purred in a kit-like way. The former elder chuckled lightly as she smiled at her son. The larger tom bounded up towards his mother and nuzzled the she-cat. For a few moments, the mother and son stand together in happiness. After a couple of minutes, Goldenflower stepped away. The tom gazed at his mother with a furrowed expression. He knew something was wrong.

"Goldenflower, is everything okay? Something seems to be disturbing you. What is it?" The tom asked.

"Well Bramblestar, the other StarClan warriors and I have been talking. And, we're concerned about Shimmerpaw's inclusion in the Clan. I'm proud of you and I'm happy you didn't turn into your father. You're an accepting leader and I know you make the best decisions…usually. There's one that concerns the ancestors. The welcoming of Jessy or Shimmerpaw. She seems like a good choice now, but we've had a vision. A vision that involves her brining the Clan to an end. I'm sorry Bramblestar, but she's not good for ThunderClan. She will lead them into darkness. She needs to be exiled or dealt with, Bramblestar. I'm, sorry, I know you uh…Love her, but she's not good for the Clan." Bramblestar felt anger prickle his pelt as he growled.

"No, that's a lie! She would never do anything to harm the Clan! Your vision is wrong! Or…Or maybe you misread it!"

"Are you really that much in love with a cat you knew for a moon? Come on, you're smarter than that! Just think, son, why would your ancestors lie to you? Why would I lie to you? Please, if you don't act on it, at least think about it. Bramblestar, I love you and care about ThunderClan. Please, always remember what I've told you." With that said, his mother disappeared and Bramblestar was brought back into darkness. A few moments later, the tom awoke with a start. Beside him, his mate stirred slightly. The tom sighed as he sat up. While gazing at his mate, the leader couldn't help but wonder. _Would Shimmerpaw really lead the Clan into darkness and destruction? Is StarClan wrong, or are they right?_ The tom didn't know what to think as the thoughts swarmed through his mind. Closing his eyes, the tom went into a broke sleep.

* * *

Shimmerpaw awoke peacefully. The amber eyed she-cat smiled as she sat up. Today she was becoming a warrior. As she got up, the she-cat noticed that Bramblestar was gone. After she stretched, the dark apprentice padded out of the leader's den. As she came down from the Highledge, Shimmerpaw noticed something that turned her blood cold. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were talking and seemed a little too close. As she got closer, she heard a hushed conversation from the two. Anger blazed in her eyes as she stopped a few mouse lengths from the two. Without noticing her, the former mates left each other's side.

"Shimmerpaw," Squirrelflight called as she waited by the entrance. The dark apprentice smiled for she knew the two of them would be going for a final hunt. Shimmerpaw slipped past her mentor and the two padded out of the ThunderClan camp. For a few minutes, the pair walked in silence. The amber eyed apprentice was waiting to confront her mentor about Bramblestar.

"Hey Squirrelflight, what were you and Bramblestar talking about?" The she-cat asked innocently. The deputy shrugged. "Nothing much. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason really. I was just curious why you were talking to _my_ mate," Shimmerpaw replied sweetly. The ginger deputy stopped and turned to her apprentice.

"Where are you going with this? Shimmerpaw, I thought we had put our…Differences behind us," the deputy stated as she narrowed her green eyes.

"Oh, like you didn't know I was watching you talking with Bramblestar? You really think I didn't hear you whispering? I know you're trying to take my mate away, but you'll never have him back." Squirrelflight glared thorns at the she-cat.

"I'm his deputy, so of course we'll talk. We'll also whisper as well if there's information that we don't want getting out. Shimmerpaw, are you accusing me of trying to win Bramblestar back?" The dark she-cat growled, "Well are you? I mean you seem to be getting a little close with him again. Are you sure you're not trying to get him back?"

"Shimmerpaw, I love him still, but with that love I must let him go. I'm not trying to sound dramatic, but it's the truth. I want him to be happy and if you do too, why you won't do the same?"

"Well how can I let him be happy with you around? Look, if you're still here, then there's something holding him back. Honestly, I'm not really liking how close you seem." The ginger warrior shook her head, clearly annoyed with what Shimmerpaw was assuming.

"Listen, I only was talking to our leader like a deputy does. What's wrong with you Shimmerpaw?" Before the dark she-cat could answer, Squirrelflight stormed away, not looking back at her apprentice. Shimmerpaw growled as her mentor just left her. _Okay, I'm clearly not getting my way on this and the last thing I want is for her to steal my mate from me. Oh, but I know what to do_ , the apprentice thought. The she-cat smiled as she began to pad back to camp for her ceremony. As soon as she got back, a ceremony was held.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the she-cat replied proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shimmerpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Shimmerbright. StarClan honors your wisdom and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Shimmerbright! Shimmerbright! Shimmerbright!" The ThunderClan warriors cheered. The newly named warrior sat up with a prideful smile as she stuck out her chest. After the warriors stopped cheering, the Clan split up for the night. As the warriors headed off into their dens, Shimmerbright and Bramblestar were alone. The tom approached his mate with a smile.

"So, do you like your new name?"

"Of course, my love! It's perfect! Almost as perfect as me. I have to say, I love you and I'm happy it's finally official. In fact, I'm happy we can finally have kits as well," the new warrior purred. The dark leader smiled.

"You deserve the rank and name. And of course, you did get the best training from Squirrelflight." Shimmerbright smiled. With a quick thought, the she-cat realized something. There was suddenly a way to stop any sort of relationship between deputy and leader.

"Well, she was good at training, but that seemed like the only thing she was good at." Bramblestar gazed at his mate in confusion.

"What do you mean? Squirrelflight is one of the best warriors I know. After all, why else would she be my deputy?" Shimmerbright sighed as she looked away.

"Well, she seems great, but I think she's jealous of us. Probably too jealous. I mean, I never told you what she's said or done to me. I-I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her," the dark warrior replied.

"Please, tell me what she said about you?" The tom asked.

"Well she told me how she'd kill and murder to frame me and get me away from the Clan. She also said that you only love me because I'm young and beautiful and that our love wasn't real. Squirrelflight also said how I'm so much like her and that you'd rather have her as a mate, and only chose me because you thought that you couldn't get her back. Later, she told Leafpool how she wanted to kill me and how she'd humiliate me first. And then today while we were huting, she tried to tell me how you don't love me anymore and how you wanted me to leave! Oh, Bramblestar, I didn't know what to do! I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to cause a rift between you or her! I'm so sorry," the she-cat cried. The tabby leader shook his head with a sigh as he went closer with his mate.

"Don't blame yourself, Shimmerbright. It's not your fault. Listen, I'll take care of Squirrelflight while you sit here over night. I promise I'll deal with her." Shimmerbright nodded, "Thank you love. I don't know what I would do without you." After the two said their goodnights, Bramblestar padded away to see his former mate. The amber eyed she-cat smiled. _Perfect, now he has doubts in her. Will that be enough though?_ Shaking her head, Shimmerbright decided that she'll deal with the rest of her plan in a few days.

The dark tom padded towards his ginger deputy in anger. The green eyed she-cat smiled as he came, but the tom didn't return it. Frowning, Squirrelflight padded over to her leader.

"Bramblestar, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay and you should know why," the tom growled with blazing amber eyes.

"What do you mean? I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Squirrelflight replied.

"Well, how about we start with your treatment of Shimmerbright four moons ago? Let's see, you told her you'll frame her for murder and how you'll make sure she gets exiled. Also, you mentioned how I only love her for beauty and how young she is. Well, I don't love her for those reason! Nor do I love her because she's, according to you, like you. I can't believe you would do something like this." The ThunderClan deputy gazed at her paws.

"Well, assuming this is true, you believe this she-cat, who you only knew for six moons, over me? I've known you since I was a kit, and you're throwing all that away for that she-cat?" Both leader and deputy stared at each other in anger.

"Well, did you tell her those things? Because if you did, I don't know what I'll do with you. Listen, tell me the truth and I won't punish you."

"What? Listen Bramblestar, I have said things I regret, but I never acted on them! I could never act on them! You know me Bramblestar, I could never, I _would_ never, kill anyone over some jealous rivalry! I'm sorry I said some stupid things, I deeply regret them. I will apologize to Shimmerbright if you'd like."

"I would actually love that. Also, can you apologize to her about lying about what I said today?" The ginger she-cat gazed at the tom in confusion.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell her any lie about you."

"Now Squirrelflight, don't lie to me again. Please, apologize to her." Without saying another word, the she-cat padded towards the tom's mate. Listening in, he heard the apology.

"Shimmerbright, I'm sorry for what I said about you. That was wrong and I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, of course. You apologize kindly and while you weren't a very good mentor, I'm happy you finally said sorry!" The deputy grumbled as she stalked off into the warrior's den. Bramblestar dipped his head to his mate before padding away into his own den. As he fell asleep, he was instant swept into starry land. The brown tabby grumbled as he was in the same spot he was in last time. Once again, he was met by his mother.

"Hello Goldenflower. I just want to say, I'm sorry for last time. It wasn't right for me to talk to you like that After all, you're with StarClan and most of all, you're my mother. I should've acted better." The golden she-cat smiled softly.

"Well son, I can't blame you. When I tell you that your mate is a danger to ThunderClan, how else are you supposed to act?" The tom shrugged as he laughed.

"So, why am I here? Are you going to try and tell me how Shimmerbright is a danger to ThunderClan?"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're still having dark vision about ThunderClan's destruction and Shimmerbright. Bramblestar, you have to do something about her. Perhaps, don't kick her out of the Clan, but don't let her influence you. Look, son, I want you to be happy with a mate and possibly kits. But, I also value the safety of my old Clan. Please, at least consider the signs, okay?" The leader nodded as his vison faded away. He woke up in his nest before falling back into a solid sleep.

* * *

 **So, wow that was intense and probably over the top. Obviously, or at least I hope it was obvious, some of these characters *CoughJessyCough* are OOC. As in way, out of character. So what did you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? Did you think I was overdoing it some? I think I might make this a series. A series that parody's the fandom's, well not the fandom as whole, view of certain characters. For example, Bramblestar being a tyrant even though he'd never be. Hollyleaf portrayed as evil. Ashfur being shown as a broken individual. And that is just naming a few things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm here with another one-shot. Now, before anyone gets mad, I want to explain myself. I'm not a huge Jessy fan, but I don't hate her. Now, I love Squirrelflight, she is my favorite Warriors character. This does not show my true feelings or views for either of them, let alone for any character shown in this story. I wrote this because I'm annoyed how people portray Squirrelflight as a heartless killer while Jessy is shown as a Mary-Sue or a better option for Bramblestar. Note, this is meant to be a parody of sorts for stories and views like these. Does this mean I hate people who dislike Squirrelflight? Of course not, that's stupid. Does this story show that I dislike people who ship JessyBramble? Once again, the answer is no. I don't really care who people ship or who they like/dislike, again this is meant more as a joke/parody.**

* * *

Five days passed since the ceremony. Shimmerbright and Bramblestar had been doing well together, while Squirrelflight seemed to have been doing better. The one moon treaty with WindClan had ended, but relations seemed to still be rocky. Maybe a little too rocky. Shimmerbright sat in camp while Squirrelflight called patrols.

"I want Shimmerbright, Cherryfall, Molewhisker, Amberpaw, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker and Spiderleg to go on border patrol. You will check the WindClan border." He group got up and joined at the entrance.

"Everyone here," Spiderleg asked as he checked for everyone. The warriors nodded before heading out. Things went smoothly as they went towards the WindClan border.

"Amberpaw, can you mark here? Meet the rest of us up ahead," Spiderleg order. The she-cat nodded as the patrol padded away. After they were half way done, a WindClan patrol had approached their own.

"Hello Spiderleg, how are you?" Nightcloud asked as she dipped her head.

"I'm fine, how about you and WindClan?"

"We're good. Thanks for asking," the black warrior replied. The air was clearly tense as the two patrols met. Shimmerbright narrowed her eyes at the other warriors. Noticing the she-cat, one of the cats, Leaftail, growled.

"You have a problem, apprentice?" The dark warrior shook her head.

"Actually, I don't. I'm just simply looking at you. Besides, I'm no apprentice anymore. I'm now a warrior, Shimmerbright," the she-cat replied.

"What kind of name is that, it sounds stupid," Oatpaw, Leaftail's apprentice, replied. Nightcloud glared at the pale tom.

"Well, at least my name is beautiful. I mean, it's definitely better than Oatpaw." The small tom growled as he pounced on the new warrior. In an instant, a fight between the two patrols broke out. Shimmerbright clawed and bit Oatpaw savagely. The tom tried to push back, but the dark brown warrior kept coming back. As Shimmerbright fought, Amberpaw rushed over to help the new warrior. The ginger she-cat scratched at the apprentice's side. While helping, the amber eyed warrior hissed. Taking a moment from Oatpaw, Shimmerbright dragged Amberpaw away.

"This is _my_ fight apprentice. Go help someone else, I can easily take him." Before the apprentice had time to protest, the older she-cat started to fight the tom once more. As quick as it started, the battle ended.

"What's wrong with you? I can't believe a warrior like you would try and act like all that. Shimmerbright, we'll make sure you and your Clan will regret this," Nightloud growled. Before anything else could be said, the WindClan warriors rushed away. Spiderleg growled and shook his head.

"Shimmerbright, why did you push it? So what if he doesn't like your name, you acted like a kit in that situation."

"But he was being rude. How could I just let him get away with that?" Not wanting to argue, the patrol padded back to camp in an angered silence. When they got back, everyone noticed the ruffled fur and shallow wounds.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, Shimmerbright got into an argument with a WindClan _apprentice_ and a fight broke out. I'm pretty sure we're at war with WindClan," Spiderleg stated gravely. Brambletsra shook his head and turned towards his mate.

"Is that true, Shimmerbright?" The she-cat hung her head. "Yes it is true, but he was making fun of my name and they were acting tense with us. In fact, I believe a fight breaking out was unpreventable." The tom growled as he dug his claws into the dirt. Suddenly, he looked up and jumped towards the highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting." ThunderClan warriors joined and all waited for their leader's word.

"I'm afraid we are at war. After an attack on a patrol today, WindClan seems to be ready for a war. I know this is just guessing based on a prediction, but I'm surprised war hasn't come yet. I believe we should try and attack WindClan first, then see if we can make a deal. I believe we should attack soon before they do. We will train for a week and attack in eight sunrises. Training begins tomorrow." Murmurs arose from the Clan about the sudden, and possibly deadly, decision. While the warrior seemed fearful, Shimmerbright couldn't help but smile a little. _Perfect, now I may have a way of getting rid of Squirrelflight once and for all_ , she thought. While the ThunderClan cats prepared, Shimmerbright just relaxed for her new plans.

* * *

The battle had gone badly. Even though ThunderClan had been planning for a few days and had done battle training as much as they could, they were still ambushed and had still lost. Bramblestar lost two lives from the attack and numerous warriors had fallen as well. Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, Dewpaw, Lilyheart, Daisy, Purdy, Briarlight, Whitewing and Brackenfur had all died in the battle while many more were severely wounded. Shimmerbright had gone mostly uninjiured while Squirrelflight seemed to be the strongest and least hurt out of her Clanmates. The Clan was devastated. It had been a half moon since the battle and the Clan was still healing. Shimmerbright padded into the medicine den to see her mate.

"Hello Bramblestar, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. Thanks for visiting. So, anything you want to tell me." For the past few days, the dark she-cat hadn't been feeling good and she just found out why.

"Bramblestar, I'm having your kits! We're parents!" The tom's amber eyes lit up in surprised happiness.

"That's great! When did you find out?"

"Today. Jayfeather told me after I explained how I was feeling sick," the warrior explained. The tom sat up in his nest.

"I'm so happy," he purred. "So, how many does he think there are?"

"He doesn't know. He says it's too early to tell right now." The large tom nodded, but still smiled. Suddenly, Shimmerbright sighed as she looked at her paws. Bramblestar leaned over to her in concern.

"Is everything alright?" The queen shook her head and she began to cry. "No, everything's not alright. Bramblestar, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. The early battle and how we lost was no accident. A few days before the attack happened, I was out walking when I heard voices by the WindClan border. When I went to see who was talking, I saw it was Harespring and Squirrelflight. As I listened in, she told him about the planned attack and what our moves were. Bramblestar, the attack was no accident. Squirrelflight betrayed us." Shimmerbright practically saw the tom's blood freeze. He seemed shocked and exteremly hurt.

"No, you must be lying. You have to have seen another cat and misheard something. Squirrelflight would never do that to our Clan." Shimmerbright shook her head.

"No, I saw and heard her with my own eyes and ears. Why do you think she was one of the least hurt cats? Why do you think Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Lionblaze and Leafpool also didn't seem as hurt as the rest? It's because she made a deal to inform WindClan of our movements if they didn't hurt the cats she cared about. Bramblestar, I wish I told you sooner, but she threatened to kill me if I said anything. I'm so sorry," Shimmerbright cried. Bramblestar tried to slightly comfort his mate, but his anger was too powerful. Getting up despite his leg injuries, he made it to the highledge. He called for a meeting and everyone joined.

"My Clan, there is a traitor among us." He looked around the clearing until his thorny gaze landed on his former mate.

"Spiderleg, Berrynose, please hold down Squirrelflight." Gasps shook the Clan as the two tom obeyed.

"Bramblestar, I-I didn't betray you. I would never betray you! What's going on?" The confused deputy asked.

"I'm exiling you, that's what's happening. Squirrelflight, I have been informed that you have betrayed ThunderClan. After everything I've heard, I must exile you. You're stripped from your rank and if you're found on our territory after sunhigh, you are to be killed." Shocked whispers erupted from the Clan as their leader spoke.

"Wait, this is all a mistake! Who told you this," the former deputy questioned.

"That is none of your concern. Now, please leave," the leader ordered.

"Bramblestar, this is madness! You know as well as I do that my daughter would never betray the Clan! Surely your sourse is mistaken? We both know this sounds mad." The leader sighed.

"Sandstorm, I'm sorry, but this is the way things must be. How else do you explain how she's not as hurt as the rest of us? And what about you, Leafpool, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? All five of you fared better than we did. Heck, how can it not be her or someone related to you guys? Even Briarlight was killed! WindClan was ruthless in the attack." The elderly warrior opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it. Was the former queen doubting her daughter too?

"Bramblestar, please don't exile Squirrelflight! You and I know she didn't do it! Come one, there has to be another answer or some sort of fluke," Leafpool argued.

"Sandstorm and Leafpool, I'm sorry to say this, but all the evidence points to Squirrelflight."

"But, you know-"

"Leafpool, I have made my decision. I hate being hard on you and your mother, but you're trying to defend a traitor. I'm sorry, but Squirrelflight must go." Before with either she-cat could get another word in, Squirrelflight, with some redidtance, was forced out of the camp and into the territory. The Clan was fully shocked and scared. Whispers of doubt for Bramblestar flowed through the camp like a wildfire. While talk of Bramblestar moved about, another conversation was going. Who was going to be the next deputy?

"ThunderClan, from the whispers I hear I can tell you doubt my abilities. While I shall wait to address that, I must announce a new deputy. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Shimmerbright." Surprised and angry gasps came from the surrounding warriors.

"She hasn't been in the Clan long enough to be leader!"

"She just became a warrior a moon ago!"

"She hasn't even had an apprentice yet and she doesn't seem suited for the position, why her?" The angry protest from the warriors erupted from the Clan.

"Silence!" Bramblestar yelled. A hushed silence came over the cats as the leader hissed in anger.

"I have made my choice! The rest of you seem to distrust my skills. How am I supposed to lead when my Clan doesn't think I'm suitable?" Every warrior was silent. How were they supposed to respond to that?

"Now that I have made my decision, the meeting is dismissed." Although still angry, the Clan dispersed into smaller groups. The large tom sighed as his head hung. He hated doubting his Clan. He hated being angry with his Clanmates. But what was he supposed to do, let them doubt him and when he needed them, they betray him? The tom was confused and he hoped he did the right thing. Deep down, however, he knew he made a mistake. He also knew Squirrelflight was innocent.

"Hello love, I see you're not doing so well. Anything I can help with?" Shimmerbright asked. The tom simply exhaled.

"No, there's nothing you can really help with. Oh Shimmerbright, where did I go wrong? What have I done that made my Clan doubt me and make me doubt myself?"

"Oh, I don't know Bramblestar. But, don't think about it. We now have each other and I promise I'll stand by you no matter what happens. I promise I'll be here for you," the expecting she-cat vowed. The leader gave her a weak smile as they headed off into his den. Together they fell asleep, but there was still something that bother Bramblestar as he laid beside his mate. Like a moon before, the tom was sucked into another dream. Once more his mother was there waiting, this time with disappointment in her eyes.

"You have made a terrible mistake. Bramblestar, ThunderClan's fate is sealed, they will be destroyed."

"Oh yeah, you're doubting me now too?! Why can't everyone just accept my decisions?! Do they, and now you, think I'm not suited for the job?!" The tom lashed out. Surprised by her son's words, Goldenflower jumped a little.

"Bramblestar, I think you need help. You seemed so stressed and haven't been relaxed lately. Look, I'm not doubting you and nor is your Clan. Your Clanmates and I are worried about you. Ever since Jessy, or Shimmerbright, came along, everything seems to have changed. I can't stay long, but you have helped destroy ThunderClan. I hate telling you this and I hope you forgive me, but Shimmerbright is a horrible she-cat and a liar. You have set up destruction and now, we can't help." Before the leader could say anything, Goldenflower disappeared as well as the starry landscape. Bramblestar awoke in the den and he never went back to sleep.

* * *

With a full belly, Shimmerbright laid by the nursery. WindClan had only attacked twice more and this time only a few warriors were lost. Graystripe, Ivypool, Millie, Brightheart. and Birchfall were all lost in the other attacks. Bramblestar had also lost three more lives to wounds and being killed once. It had devastated the Clan, but they were going strong. Along with Shimmerbright, Amberpaw, who was now Ambertail, was in the nursery with Molewhisker's kits while Cherryfall was expecting Stormcloud's kits. ThunderClan was healing and the Clan seemed to have put some faith back in their leader. As the dark she-cat relaxed, her stomach began to wither in pain. With a shock she realized her kits were coming. Crying out in pain, all heads turned towards the birthing queen. Jayfeather and Leafpool had come with a mouthful of herbs while Bramblestar stood outside the nursery in wait. The birth had gone pretty fast with Shimmerbright giving birth to four, healthy kits.

"Bramblestar, you can come see your kits. You and Shimmerbright had three she-cats and a tom," Leafpool informed. Happiness surged through the tom as he saw his brown kits.

"What should we name them? I already have a name for two of the she-cats and the tom, but I want to see what you think first." The tom smiled and shrugged. "I don't know good names. Why don't you tell me what names you have in mind?"

"Okay, for the dark tabby she-cat, I was thinking Moonkit to represent the night and her beauty. For her sister, I like the name of Starkit because she seems as bright as a star. As for the tom, I like Wishkit. He seems very handsome and a blessed wish."

"Well, you can't name a kit Starkit no matter what you think of her. As for Moonkit, she can't be named after the moon. Many of our traditions are based on the moon as well as time, so it make sense for it to be a banned name. As for Wishkit, it doesn't seem like a good name. I'm not trying to be rude, but maybe you should change them?"

"But Bramblestar, these are our kits. Don't they deserve special names?" The leader hesitated before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but it's best to respect tradition. Please try to change them." Shimmerbright huffed and stubbornly agreed.

"While I think of better names, why don't you come up with a name for our plain kit?" the tom gazed at his mate in confusion. "The plain kit? Do you mean our daughter?"

"Yes. The plain kit or our daughter, whatever. She needs a name," Shimmerbright replied. The tom growled, but didn't press it.

"How about Squirrelkit after Squirrelflight?" he suggested.

"That old she-cat? She was exiled for betrayal moons ago Bramblestar. Why would you want to name one of our kits after her?"

"Because she was my mate before and I want to honor her. So, how about Squirrelkit?"

"Fine, she can have that name. I do think it suites her after all. Now, time for the names of the other three. For the dark she-cat, I was thinking about Orchidkit after the flowers. For the tabby she-cat, I was thinking Songkit. Finally for the tom, I like the sound of Havenkit. Are they better now?" Although he didn't like the names all that much, he nodded to keep his mate happy. The she-cat smiled as the family sat together.

* * *

Many moons passed and the family was doing well. Orchidkit, Songkit, Havenkit and Squirrelkit had all become apprentices and were soon going to be warriors. It seemed Orchidkit, Havenkit and Songkit were all doing well with their mother. But, Squirrelkit always seemed last with Shimmerbright. Ambertail and Molewhisker had their kits, three toms, and Cherryfall had her and Stormcloud's kits, two toms and a she-cat. Both litters were now apprentices as well. Life in ThunderClan was going well for everyone. The memory of Squirrelflight had grown distant for most, but not Leafpool, Jayfeather or Lionblaze. Even in their last days, Graystripe and Sandstorm didn't forget the former deputy. Goldenflower had stopped visiting Bramblestar and everything seemed like a terrible dream to him during the time after Squirrelflight's exile. The tom gazed at his kits from the highledge with pride. The Clan gathered as his kits were ready to be made apprentices. He glanced at Shimmerbright with a joyful smile. The she-cat grinned back as a silent conversation was held between the two. He had promised to give Orchidpaw, Havenpaw and Songpaw good and flashy warrior names to his mate. Squirrelpaw had no such promise of such a name.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Orchidpaw, Havenpaw, Songpaw and Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Orchidpaw, Havenpaw and Songpaw replied in unison.

"I do," came the small voice of Squirrelpaw after her siblings.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Orchidpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Orchidsplash. StarClan honors your kindness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Havenpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Haventalon. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Songpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Songfeather. StarClan honors your wisdom and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The tom paused as the kits dipped their heads. Turning to Squirrelpaw, he continued with a wide grin. He had often thought of his shy daughter's name and he was proud to give a proper one to her.

"Squirrelpaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Squirrelheart. StarClan honors your spirit and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Orchidsplash! Haventalon! Songfeather! Squirrelheart! Orchidsplash! Haventalon! Songfeather! Squirrelheart!" The warriors cheered. The ageing leader felt proud of his kits as their warrior names were cheered. When the cheering had stopped, Shimmerbright had joined the merry group.

"Oh my sweet kits, congratulations! I love all your names! Orchidsplash, Haventalon and Songfeather, are all quite beautiful and perfect. After all, perfect names for my perfect kits." As Shimmmerbright congratulated and complimented her kits, her other daughter padded up to her.

"What about mine?" Squirrelheart asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, what? Yeah, yeah your name is nice too," the she-cat replied dismissively. Squirrelheart gazed at her paws in slight embarrassment as Shimmerbright talked with the she-cat's siblings. Noticing his daughter's sadness, Bramblestar placed his tail on her back.

"Don't worry Squirrelheart, you know how your mother is. I have been trying to think of a suitable name for you for moons. I kept on going back to Squirrelheart because I felt like it suited you the best. As for the names of your siblings, I just thought of some flashy ones in just one or two moments. Your name is special." After he licked his daughter's forehead, the tom and his mate padded into the leader's den to sleep.

* * *

More moons passed since the ceremony. Fernstrike, Lionblaze's son, and Orchidsplash had become mates while Songfeather and Snowflight were expecting their first litter. Haventalon and Scorchpetal, the daughter of Cherryfall, were getting close. Many warrior expected that the tortoiseshell would be going to the nursery expecting the leader's son's kits. Squirrelheart still kept to herself which hurt Bramblestar to watch her when he was well. Now, however, the tom was on his deathbed. Quite frail and elderly, he was on his last life and would die at any moment. Every warrior was sad at the loss of their leader as he slowly withered away into a weak warrior. The cat who was most affected by the tom's state was his daughter, Squirrelheart. In the medicine den with Jayfeather and his apprentice, Dustfall, son of Ambertail and Molewhisker, was the dying Bramblestar. The tom was saying his last goodbyes to everyone and it was finally time for Squirrelheart to visit him.

"Squirrelheart, my lovely daughter. I love you so much. You were a blessing in my life, but also a reminder of a decision I should've changed," the tom rasped.

"Father, what do you mean?"

"Well, there was a warrior I loved who ended up being my deputy later. Her name was Squirrelflight who I named you after. Oh Squirrelheart, I wish I had been with her instead. I wish I had chosen her over Shimmerbright. Squirrelflight was an amazing she-cat who would've been an amazing leader. I exiled her for a crime she didn't even commit, but I know who did. Oh my sweet daughter, I'm sorry your mother ignored you and seemed to care for your siblings more. I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. I love you and I'm leaving soon. Before death takes me, promise me this, get out more. Be less shy, get a good mate, have kits of your own, make better decisions and become leader. I fear Shimmerbright will bring down the Clan and it's too late to change my decision. I wish I had listened to my mother, Goldenflower." Squirrelheart was confused by her father's jumbled words. Were they really the words of a delusional and old dying leader? Or, were they the truth? The plain brown she-cat didn't know. Taking a deep breath, Squirrelheart smiled sadly.

"I promise I'll make you happy, father. I promise I'll help make the Clan better." With those parting words, the amber eyed tom took his last, ragged breath and fell still. Bramblestar was dead. The news had caused the Clan pain and sorrow, but Shimmerbright took her place as leader. Unsurprisingly, she chose the pregnant Songfeather as her deputy. The she-cat took the offer with pride and joy. Squirrelheart only shook her head at the choice. That night, Shimmerbright went to the Moonpool. She did as Jayfeather told her to by lapping up the cool water. She was transported into a starry land. Many faces were there. Most she recognized, but there were some she didn't know. The first warrior who stepped up was a friendly face.

"Hello Shimmerbright, are you ready to receive your lives?" Leafpool asked. The dark she-at eagerly nodded.

"With this life, I give you the life of forgiveness. Use it to forgive your Clanmates for mistakes like I have forgiven you." The tabby leaned forward and touched noses with Shimmerbright. The life felt powerful to the she-cat as she stood. With so much power, it began to hurt the dark ThunderClan deputy. Suddenly, all the pain stopped. Leafpool dipped her head and faded away. Next to replace her was a brown tom.

"Hello Onestar," Shimmerbright greeted stiffly. The tom dipped his head in reply.

"Hello Shimmerbright. With this life, I give you making the right choices. Use it to do what's best for your Clan by putting your needs before theirs." The tom did the same as the former medicine cat by touching Shimmerbright's nose. The life felt confusing. She felt warm and cool. She felt strong and weak. It was an odd sensation. The tom faded away and was replaced by a golden she-cat.

"Who are you?" The soon to be leader asked.

"I am Goldenflower. I'm the mother of Bramblestar and I have seen things about you." Without giving the she-cat a moment to say anything, the warrior continued. "With this life, I give you the life of loving your Clan like you would your own kits. Use it to care for your Clanmates equally and perhaps better than you treat Squirrelheart." Anger bubbled inside Shimmerbright at the mention of her daughter's name. As she opened her mouth to argue, a fierce pain and urge to protect rushed through her.

"I…Am a….Good…Mother! What…would you know…About being…A…Good mother?! You let…Your daughter go…To ShadowClan without…Getting her…Back!" The she-cat yowled in anger. When the pain stopped, she stood strongly.

"I am a good mother, but what about you?" The StarClan she-cat shook her head.

"Listen, I wanted my daughter to be happy. And if letting Tawnypelt be happy was going to ShadowClan, then so be it. Both she and my son were mistreated just because of who their father was. Heck, they were kits at the time! They had it terribly, Bramblestar more so because he looked like his father, so why wouldn't she want to leave?" Shimmerbright opened her mouth in reply, but quickly shut it. She knew that was an argument she couldn't win. Goldenflower faded away and was replaced by a ginger tom. Even before she could ask who he was, the tom began to speak.

"I am Firestar. I was leader before Bramblestar, and I'm here to give you your next life." The tom leaned forward and the two repeated the same process as before.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it to bring proper justice to the Clan and all warriors and maybe even to yourself one day." The tom touched noses with the amber eyed cat. Blindness overcame her and she felt numb. She hear two voices, arguing to each other. She listened and chose the voice to her right as innocent. The voices and blindness faded away, as did Firestar. Another warrior appeared. This time it was a familiar face who brightly smiled at Shimmerbright.

"Hello, Shimmerbright! Congratulations on your kits," Briarlight purred. The dark brown deputy dipped her head in thanks. Bounding up to the she-cat, Briarlight touched her nose to give the next life.

"With this life, I give you the life of hope. Use it to remain hopeful and without in yourself, and above all, your Clanmates." The life felt, well, hopeful. She felt pride, happiness and hope course through her, making Shimmerbright stronger. With the life's feeling, Briarlight faded away. She was replaced by a familiar, pale ginger she-cat.

"Hello Sandstorm," the warrior greeted. The StarClan warrior simply growled. Shimmerbright diverted her amber gaze from the she-cat, knowing why she was so hostile. Stiffly, Sandstorm padded towards the soon to be leader and touched her nose.

"With this life, I give selflessness. Use it to make decisions the benefit your Clan above your own needs." Instantly, a sense of pride hit the she-cat. She felt mighty and strong, like she could do anything. Suddenly, unbearable weakness overtook the she-cat.

"Are you in pain? Do you feel like you're suffering? Do you want to end the pain?" Sandstorm asked bitterly. With an unclear mind, Shimmerbright nodded.

"Good, I want you to remember that pain and weakness, so you remember how I felt when my daughter was exile," Sandstorm whispered to the she-cat. Sandstorm shook her head as the life, and herself, faded away. The next warrior to appear was a gray tom. There was no warmth in his eyes and he didn't even greet the she-cat.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Stay loyal to your Clan at all costs. This includes not faking anything and respecting other members." The life felt oddly calm, but energetic. The she-cat took in a deep breath as the life started to fade. Anger still blazed in the yellow eyes of Graystripe as he faded away. The look chilled Shimmerbright as she waited for the next warrior to appear. The next cat did, and her blood turned cold.

"Squirrelflight? You died?" She stated in shock.

"Are you surprised? What do you expect when you're lonely, starving and cold? When you start to believe yourself that you managed to tip off WindClan and hurt your mate so much. I started to give up on myself a few moons after I was exiled. I slowly was starved away until I died. It was a painful to say the least. I was starving, I was bitter and I died in an unimaginable pain. But, like my sister, I have forgiven you." After she finished, Squirrelflight leaned forward and placed her nose on Shimmerbright's.

"With this life, I give you the life of love. Use it to love your Clanmates like you did Bramblestar and your kits." The life was painful. It wasn't even just a little pain, it was though Squirrelflight's dying pain had mixed in with the life. Shimmerbright felt herself withering away with bitterness and jealousy. The pain ebbed away as Squirrelflight shook her head with disappointment in her eyes. At first Shimmerbright felt great, but nothing could prepare her for the next warrior to appear. If her blood was cold when Squirrelflight was there, her blood was now frozen. The large, brown tom stood in front of Shimmerbright.

"Oh, my Bramblestar, how I've missed you!" Shimmerbright suddenly exclaimed, clearly trying to lighten the mood. The tom was too angry to say anything.

"You are a liar. I wish I never had you as my mate or as my deputy. ThunderClan will now suffer because of it. You framed Squirrelflight for the incident with WindClan. You were a horrible mother by treating Squirrelheart the way you did while paying attention to your other kits. And you were maniputltive. I wish I hadn't chosen you. You were never the better choice for me, Squirrelflight was. And most of all, you were never the better choice for our Clan. Now, I must give you the last life you don't deserve." He paused for a moment and the two barely touched noses.

"With this life I give you truth. Use it to stay truthful to your Clanmates and never lie again." The life was painful like the rest. The she-cat began to wonder if the pain was from the warriors giving the life. The pain stopped as Bramblestar stood beside her.

"You have hurt many with these lies of yours and unlike my mate and Leafpool, I can never forgive you for what you've done." Despite it being her ceremony, Shimmerbright only felt sadness and pain for the reactions and everything the warriors said. The she-cat hung her head as the ceremony finished. Bramblestar stepped back from his former mate and simply gazed at her.

"I hail you by your new name, Shimmerstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." While Shimmerstar tried to stand with pride, she couldn't help but feel an unbearable sadness. The StarClan warriors cheered the name of the new leader, be it with reluctant. As the other warriors faded away, only Squirrelflight, Bramblestar and Goldenflower remained. Goldenflower sat up and stood near Shimmerstar. The dark brown leader didn't know what

"Shimmerstar, you will bring destruction to ThunderClan. I don't hate my son, I'm not even that mad at him. But he made the wrong choice by choosing you ad his mate and deputy. You will bring darkness to the Clan and you will destroy it. I wish we could go back and stop you from becoming leader and my son's mate. It's too late for that and now, ThunderClan will suffer from you." The golden she-cat soon faded away. It was now between the three of them; Bramblestar, Shimmerstar and Squirrelflight. The dark leader began to break down.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done all those terrible things I did! I shouldn't have framed you, Squirrelflight, I should treated my daughter better and I should've been a better warrior! I'm so sorry Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, can you ever forgive me?" Shimmerstar asked. Squirrelflight sighed while Bramblestar growled and glared thorns at the new leader.

"I forgave you already Shimmerstar, but don't you dare expect me to like you or tolerate you. You have destroyed the last moons of my life. I'll forgive you for what you did to me, but what you did to ThunderClan is unforgivable," Squirrelflight started. As she sat by Bramblestar, the tom stood up and padded towards Shimmerstar.

"Unlike my forgiving mate, I can never forgive you. You manipulated me, you lied to me, you lied to ThunderClan, you hurt Squirrelflight, you caused the deaths of many warriors and you've hurt Squirrelheart. You have caused so much pain and anger. I can't forgive you and if I could, I wouldn't for what you've done. I hope you die before ThunderClan is lost." With those parting words spoken, the two warriors faded away leaving Shimmerstar alone is the darkness for a few moments.

* * *

In the end, destruction was brought to the Clan. Bitterness had stolen her heart and all she knew was pain after her ceremony. Goldenflower told her how she was to bring destruction to the Clan while Bramblestar had broken her heart with his last, parting words. The perfect life in her perfect Clan had come to an end. Due to her brashness, the Clan had gotten into many battles. More warriors die and tragedy wasn't uncommon for the Clan. Death seemed to be around the corner often and pain was always there. Sometime, it was more power than other times. In the dead of Leafbare, Songfeather had three kits. None of them survived. Orchidsplash, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Sorreltuft, daughter of Lionblaze, Snowflight,Cherryfall, Berrynose, Rosepetal and Cloudtail were killed over the course of many battles. During a rockslide, Haventalon severely injured his leg. He lost the use in the back leg and had to retire early. He had a large litter of five kits and only one survived. Squirrelheart ended up finding love in one of Ambertail's and Molewhisker's sons, Brightfang, who was named after Brightheart. Together, they had two, healthy litters of kits. Seven kits in total. The Clan looked to the she-cat for hope and as a second leader. While happiness managed to break through, Shimmerstar was slowly descending into madness. Her decisions were becoming worse and there was nothing Songfeather or Haventalon would do, even if they were willing to stop their mother. Now, Shimmerstar was on her last life and she was still hurting the Clan. Songfeather was on her deathbed and there was nothing the Clan could do. There was no deputy to care for the Clan with a sick leader. Now, Jayfeather and Dustfall came out with a sad announcement. The tabby deputy had died. The Clan was in panic and fear had struck every warrior, what were they to do? Haventalon couldn't do much, so it was up to Squirrelheart. The dark she-cat padded into the leader's den.

"Uh Shimmerstar…Can I talk to you?" The she-cat asked in a quiet voice. The crazed and scarred leader turned to her daughter. Her once glossy and nice fur was ragged and unkempt. Her once bright eyes were now crazed and dull.

"Yes, what do you need?" The elderly leader rasped. Squirrelheart swallowed her fear as she went deeper into the den. Taking in a deep breath, she prepared for whatever would come next.

"Songfeather is dead. You need to choose another deputy. Maybe, even a new leader." The plain she-cat stated quietly. Shimmerstar dug her claws into her dirtied nest as her gaze only held anger.

"My daughter is dead? What happened to her? What did the Clan do to her?" Shimmerstar raved. Squirrelheart cowered back, fearing what her mother might do. The leader began scratch the den floor and claw madly. She was clearly angry and crazed. Shimmerstar came closer to Squirrelheart and it finally happened. After moons of neglect and being ignored and even talked down by her mother, it seemed the leader finally paid attention to the she-cat. Not in the way Squirrelheart wanted, though. Sharp claws met the side of her face and a burning sensation was in place. Blood slowly slipped down and dripped on the floor. Shimmerstar had sliced her kit. The dark she-cat stumbled back in shock as Shimmerstar hissed.

"You caused the death of Songfeather! You horrible, sick freak! You're lucky Bramblestar was there to help you! If he wasn't, I probably would've killed you or have done something worse you ugly she-cat!" Another strike had been hit on Squirrelheart. Pain came to her ear. The she-cat shrank back in fear, as her mother got closer.

"I wish you had died! I wish you died instead of my sweet Songfeather! I wish, your kits had been lost instead of hers or the kits Orchidsplash never had! Why do you seem to have a good life instead of my precious daughters and my lovely son?! And what about my life?! Bramblestar left me! He never loved me! What did you do to deserve such a great life?! What did you do?!" Shimmerstar screeched. As she prepared to bring her paw on her daughter again, the elderly leader was stopped. It surprised her when Squirrelheart stood up and ranked her claws down her side. The hazel eyed she-cat stared definitely at her mother.

"No, you are wrong. I didn't do anything, it's you who has done wrong." Shimmerstar tried to strike her daughter again, but the she-cat wouldn't let her. Anger rose in the quiet warrior.

"You have caused nothing but pain for me! You have talked down to me all my life and I let you! When Bramblestar died, I felt my world was gone, but I made a promise to him. I promised him I'll treat myself well, and now look at me, I fulfilling my end of the promise. Mother, you are ill and the Clan is suffering from it. This has got to stop, you need to step down as leader and let someone else take your place. Come on, just think about it. It may not be too late to be forgiven for what you've done."

"For what I've done? I've been nothing but kind! I've done things for my Clan to help my Clan!"

"Like what, all those useless battles and wars? We lost many warriors to those and for what? Because the leaders accidently hurt your feelings or insulted you? I hate yelling and I hate being so disrespectful. But, Shimmerstar please listen," Squirrelheart begged. The dark she-cat didn't listen. She approached her daughter and the warrior knew there was only one thing she could do. Shimmerstar wanted to kill, and the warrior had to defend herself. As her mother charged towards her, Squirrelheart did the same. The warrior placed her jaws around her mother's neck and held them there. Tears began to form as she felt the she-cat's life escape from her. Finally, Shimmerstar stopped moving and she was still. Squirrelheart released her jaws and took a deep breath. She had just killed her mother and leader. The hazel eyed she-cat padded out of the den.

"Shimmerstar is dead," she announced to the Clan. Shocked voices and frightened whispers came from every warrior.

"Who will be our next leader?" Bramblemist, daughter of Squirrelheart and Brightfang, asked.

"Well, if you will accept me, I'll be your leader," the she-cat suggested. Silence overcame the camp. No moved or spoke. Finally, the elder, Lionblaze, stepped forward.

"Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar!" he cheered. Soon, others started to join him until the entirety of ThunderClan was cheering. Squirrelheart was their leader and they all accepted it. Fernstrike was chosen as her deputy while Shimmerstar's body was still brought out. Despite the dislike for the leader, she still deserved to be mourned by her loved ones. Everything seemed to be going better as the she-cat went to the moonpool that night. Like her mother and father before her, she lapped at the water and became leader. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Songfeather, Daisy, Honeykit, daughter of Songfeather, Leafpool, Goldenflower, Tawnypelt and even Shimmerstar had all given her lives. She held them all with pride. Squirrelstar started a new age for ThunderClan. A new age that made them better.

* * *

 **And now, that's over. This was actually a fun experience to say the least. Like before, I may dislike Jessy, but wow, she was never this horrible. Anyway, this was meant as a sort of parody in the beginnings on some members of the fandom take on Jessy and not everyone's. Then it turned into this fund story. Once again, what did you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? Did you think I was overdoing it some? I think I might make this a series. A series that parody's the fandom's, well not the fandom as whole, view of certain characters. For example, Bramblestar being a tyrant even though he'd never be. Hollyleaf portrayed as evil. Ashfur being shown as a broken individual. And that is just naming a few things.**


End file.
